Halloween Surprise
by Elpin
Summary: This is very late, but I found it on my computer from 2006. It's Harry/Ron slash eventually with a little het in the beginning, sort of: Harry gets a little surprise for Halloween.


**Title**: Halloween Surprise

**Rating**: NC-17

**Warnings**: a little het in the beginning her, kinda, but please bear with me.

**Summary**: Can't give too much away. Harry and Ginny on Halloween night… Whether or not DH happened is left open to interpretation (though it is EWE)

**Pairing**: Harry/Ron I swear.

**Note**: I found this on my computer. It was written for last Halloween, I think, so I decided to post it even though it's very, very late.

-:-

'There you are,' Harry smiled. He reached out and pulled Ginny to him. He liked Ginny. They were good together; everyone always said so. He liked that he was finally getting used to having a girlfriend, to kissing, to the other girls finally leaving him alone.

'Here I am,' Ginny said, smiling back. She had disappeared from the party over an hour ago. Something was off. Harry frowned slightly. She seemed… genuinely happy to see him. That was something he hadn't seen for quite some time.

Harry wasn't as blind as everyone thought he was. He knew Ginny was having some problems, but he didn't know how to bring it up. He just… liked having her around. It simplified things. Was that selfish?

Maybe it was. If there was one thing Harry couldn't stand, it was selfishness. Which meant it was time they talked things out.

'Come, let's go somewhere we can be alone.' He took her hand in his; it was soft and delicate. Harry was always terrified of crushing her. He knew she was strong, but he sometimes felt that the darkness inside him would destroy not only himself, but anyone close to him. He led the way to the Room of Requirement. She didn't say a word, which was odd, since she usually took care of the talking, something Harry also found simple. He was damn tired of complicated things, that was for sure.

When they had passed the place three times, Harry opened the door to a strange room. It was divided right down the middle. On the one side there was a couch and fireplace, the perfect place for a serious talk; on the other was a big fore poster bed draped all in red silk. Harry paused and looked at Ginny, whose face was already nearly the shade of the bed.

'Ginny-…' Suddenly she surged forward and grabbed Harry's head. Her lips were warm and wet. Harry found himself groaning and opening his mouth to the onslaught. It was so different from the way she normally kissed. It was so forceful, so hard.

But, as the kiss intensified, Harry's mind started going places he didn't want it to. It was an increasing problem. Red hair became shorter in his mind. Blue eyes stayed the same, but were darker, along with the freckles. The real problem was the height-

'Wait, stop,' he panted, pulling away. 'We need to talk.' It wasn't right.

'No talking,' Ginny countered, diving right back in. She pushed a thigh between his legs and Harry's brain sizzled, all coherent thought leaving him. She tugged at his shirt, dragging him over to the bed. _'Damn,'_ he thought. '_When did she learn to kiss like this?'_

They tumbled onto the soft silk. The lights in the room dimmed, leaving only glowing coals in the fireplace. Harry felt Ginny's body under his, the swell of her breasts, and stiffened. Fuck, he couldn't do this.

'Ginny.'

'Don't think.' Another mind-blowing kiss, but Harry could not turn off his subconscious. He rocked into the body beneath him, groaning as Ginny met his thrust. If only there was something thrusting back- He felt hands pressing between them, tugging at his clothes. He pulled back enough to toss his glasses to the side, along with his tunic and shirt. He lay down again and slipped his hands underneath his girlfriend, searching for the buttons. He was operating almost purely on a primal level.

'Wait,' Ginny whispered and Harry stilled. He leaned on his elbows and looked down at her. _'What am I doing?'_ He thought. This wasn't what he wanted.

'I'm sorry,' he said. 'You okay?'

'I'm fine,' Ginny said, her throat working as she swallowed. Her eyes were almost wild. 'What time is it?' Harry frowned at the question, but turned his head towards the bedside table, upon which a clock appeared the moment he needed it.

'Five to ten.'

'Shit.'

'What's the matter?'

'Nothing. Just… quick, kiss me.' Harry was about to frown, but never got the chance as his tongue was being sucked out of his mouth. He moaned as Ginny stuck her hand down his pants and grabbed his arse. Shit, this was like nothing he had imagined. He began to thrust again, reaching for the buttons. In one instant of pure need, he felt magic spark from his fingers, and the entire back of the dress split open. Ginny gasped and shuddered, but Harry didn't let her speak. He devoured her mouth, but it was difficult to coordinate everything, so his body decided for him, thrusting and kissing. Nothing else mattered, nothing else could be felt. He was sure he was suppose to do something more, something for his partner, but he was so close. He couldn't see anything, couldn't think of anything, except the feel of lips, tongue and thigh.

'_Ron,'_ he whispered in his mind, and the tiny syllable escaped unnoticed by him.

'Oh. Fuck- No, Harry get off. Get off!' Harry blinked his eyes open and felt Ginny's entire body shaking underneath him. He lifted himself up slightly, his eyes going wide as Ginny's face started to bubble and change.

'What the-?' He was almost knocked off as the body underneath him started to elongate and broaden, and flatten out. Finally, Ron face was right in front of him. His blues eyes were squeezed shut, his face scrunched up in pain. Silence settled over them. Harry didn't dare move.

xxx

_Two weeks earlier… _

'Alright there Harry?' The green-eyed hero turned his gaze to his best friend and tried to smile, but as usual it didn't quite reach his eyes. Ron saw this and frowned. Luckily, this was one of the few instances when he knew exactly what was troubling his friend. Sure, he knew Harry still had nightmares about the night Voldemort was killed, but it wasn't something he could just go and ask about. This, however, he felt was safer.

'I think the ball might be fun,' Ron commented. Dumbledore had just finished his speech about the upcoming Halloween ball in honour of the war's end just six months ago. Things had finally started to work again, and the students were ready to at least pause in the grieving and allow themselves to celebrate. But as we all know, Halloween would always be a sore day for Harry.

'Yeah…' Harry responded and turned back to his breakfast.

'Harry,' Hermione said gently and waited until the young man looked at her. 'It is all right to have fun on Halloween. I think it's time for you to allow yourself to let go, a little. It won't insult their memory.' Now why hadn't Ron said something sensitive and encouraging like that? He snorted mentally; he would never be sensitive or smart enough for Harry.

He would never be enough… for Harry.

It had been such a sore spot for him over the years, ever since the very first day, really. Harry was always… unreachable. He flew out of Ron's grasp faster than any snitch.

'Alright there Ron?' Startled, Ron looked up to find Harry staring at him with a sort of half smile. He chuckled.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' He had to make sure he didn't let his thoughts didn't drift in bad directions when he was with company.

Of course that was all ruined when _she_ came and forced herself between Ron and Harry.

The Boy Who Lived put his arm around her shoulders at her prompting. Ron noted the gaggle of sixth-year girls that passed at that moment, whispering to each other and giggling. Once they had passed Ginny righted herself and began to eat. Ron tried not to grumble out loud. He was jealous of his sister. It was unbearable, but there was nothing to be done about it.

'I can't wait for the ball. I'm going as a fairy queen.'

He would never spoil anything for Harry, not that he was even capable of it. What could he do? Seduce his best friend? Ha, fat chance. Harry was more likely to throw up.

'What about you?'

'I was thinking someone historic-'

'You mean someone nobody else will recognise.'

Fuck, how could Ron keep thinking these thoughts? Would he never be free of them? _'If only I had been born the girl-' _It was official, he was insane. Completely. Utterly. Insane.

'Ron?'

'Huh?' Harry was leaning forward to look past Ginny, eyes wide and questioning. Like a thousand, a hundred thousand, times before, Ron found himself wanting to pluck those glasses from that still-small-and-too-cute nose.

'What are you dressing up as?'

'Um, dunno.' Harry gave him a slightly helpless smile and sat back. Ron's spirits fell even more. Merlin, he was such a fangirl.

As they left the Great Hall, Harry and Ginny going off together, Ron found himself walking beside Hermione back to the Tower. They had never gotten together, something that surprised everyone apart from the two of them. Harry's relationship with Ginny had brought them closer together, and there were moments, such as this one, when Ron suspected Hermione knew everything. What was he saying? Of course Hermione knew everything.

'How are you feeling?' Hermione asked as they climbed the wide staircase together. Ron didn't need to look up to know she was sending him a worried glance.

'I'll be okay.' When, however, was still open for debate.

xxx

'Harry, why can't you be honest with me?' They were sitting by the lake. It had become Harry's place to think, as he couldn't stand to stay too close to the forest or Hagrid's hut.

'I don't understand.' Harry had that lost look about him again, and Ginny signed. Whenever he got that look Ginny just wanted to take him in her arms, but that wasn't what Harry wanted, she knew, or at least she suspected…

'Never mind.' The irony was that she was the one who didn't understand. Him that is. And worse than that was that she couldn't find it in herself to end it, because even though she had a tiny suspicion Harry didn't want her, she knew it would hurt him if she left. It was a confusing situation.

'Hey.' She raised her head and Harry was leaning in, giving her one of those toe-curling kisses. His eyes were closed as he pushed her back on the grass, slightly damp, but she couldn't mind. They had made out before, of course, but Harry had remained rather conservative. He always kept one hand, leaning on the elbow, in her hair, and the other flat on her stomach. He never let any other part of himself touch her except his lips of course. She wouldn't have minded that much – the kisses were brilliant in themselves – but right now she just couldn't.

'Stop,' she whispered as she gained a little space to speak. Harry drew back sharply.

'What?' She raised a hand to his face.

'Nothing. Let's go inside.' Harry frowned at her a moment and then shrugged.

Once back inside the Tower Harry went straight for Ron. Ginny watched them.

xxx

Harry was at Quiddith practice. Ron had quit the team for his last year, much to everyone's surprise. Contrary to popular belief Ron was capable of prioritising. He wanted to get a better job than his father at the Ministry, and so had decided to focus on his studies. Harry, on the other hand, actually wanted to play Quiddith professionally, and Ron really hoped he managed it. It was a much better plan than Auror all around. Ron couldn't see Harry hunting down any more dark wizards.

'Hey, wouldn't it be awesome to come as somebody else?' Ron cast a glance at Ginny and Hermione sitting at a nearby table.

'Uh, isn't that the point of Halloween?'

'No, I mean, what if you really _became_ that person, with polyjuice!'

'I don't think that's a good idea.'

'No, I mean, I'm not saying I want to or anything,' Ginny shrugged. 'I was just imagining it. I mean, you could do lots of embarrassing stuff and people would think someone else did it. Or seduce someone.' Hermione merely lifted her eyebrows and went back to her books. Ginny's eyes scanned the common room with affected boredom. Her sharp eyes came to rest on her brother.

She didn't know it, but while Ron's gaze remained firmly on his own book, his mind was somewhere else entirely. He was desperately trying to remember whether the Potions Master still had any polyjuice potion in storage. He knew they had made lots for the Order during the war…

xxx

The Great Hall was decorated even more ostentatiously than the previous Halloween. Two tables were set along opposite walls, and the head table was gone altogether, replaced by the Weird Sisters once again. Because most people were dancing, there was more than enough room for people to sit, and so all the years were invited.

Ron, wearing simple black robes (one of the twin's old school robes) and fangs he had transfigured from paper triangles, wasn't listening to the music, or marvelling at the decorations. He was staring fixedly at a certain couple while fingering a vial in his pocket. One fairy queen and one Peter Pan, the former having decided both costumes.

He didn't know why he had it. He couldn't even remember how the idea had gotten into his head. Of course he didn't actually think he was going to use it. No, absolutely not.

Besides, it wasn't as if he was ever going to get the chance. And he wasn't that sick, either, no, really, he wasn't. It was his sister-

'Alright there Ron?'

'There is something seriously wrong with me.'

'Huh?'

Ron turned his head and found Seamus staring at him with raised eyebrows.

'Nothing. I'm fine.'

xxx

_Back to the present: _

'Please,' Ron begged, his eyes still shut. 'Don't kill me.'

'Kill you?' Harry asked incredulously, his eyes canning over Ron's features. Features he had been imagining, dreaming about, and now was close enough to touch. 'Why would I do that?'

'I'm sorry.' Ron didn't seem to have heard him. 'I just- Polyjuice, and, I- I'm-'

'You're perfect.' Ron finally blinked his eyes open.

'What?' All of the air in Harry's lungs rushed out of him. Had he said that? He felt a blush creep up his neck. Ron was-… Ron was red too, and his eyes looked terrified. He had done something horrible, something completely unethical, to be where he was… and Harry smiled because of it.

'You're… perfect,' he said again, his features softening. He couldn't help it, his head came down, his lips sought out Ron's. They were different than they had been a moment ago, yet still familiar. Harry had been kissing these lips in his dreams. Ron responded immediately.

They kissed languidly, and Harry found he could do without the hard kissing too. It was still warm and wet, and tingling in a way it hadn't been with Ginny. Ginny. He pulled back sharply.

'Where's Ginny?'

'Eh- She's… she's asleep.'

'What?' Ron tried to shrug in his position.

'She found me in the common room after I'd gone up. She said she was tired and that she wanted to sleep. Then she came down with the dress and told me to make sure Hermione got it back…. So I kinda… stole it.'

'And the polyjuice?'

'Last week,' Ron said, swallowing. 'Stole it from Slughorn.' Harry stared at him. He knew he should stop this. He should leave and go back to the Tower and talk to Ginny, but at the same time he felt as if he moved an inch he would break everything, and he would never get another chance.

'How long?' Ron closed his eyes briefly and Harry saw the flash of pain. They both knew the question.

'Since… always.' Harry shook his head, unable to believe it.

'How is that possible?' Ron opened his eyes and they stared at each other. Instead of answering Ron's large hand came up and cupped the side of Harry's face. Pulled more by his own desires, Harry's head came down again and their kiss this time was more intimate, more earth-shattering than the previous ones. Both were very conscious of who they were kissing, and they felt every nerve their tongues touched, ever breath, and every sound was magnified tenfold. Harry's blush was a mixture of unexpected shyness and arousal. Ron's was pure heat at being underneath his love for so long in a rather tight dress.

'Merlin, I need to-,' Ron panted. 'I need to get out of this dress.' Harry looked down and saw how the dress was stretched across Ron's taunt chest, even with the back slip open, and laughed. He sat back on his knees and Ron pulled the frilly green dress off. He had not stolen any girl underpants luckily, and so was left in his usual orange boxers. Harry gulped, audibly, and Ron looked up, self-conscious.

Seeing Harry's obvious desire made him bolder, however, and he took a breath before pushing down the boxers. Harry's mouth fell slightly open at the sight of Ron's stiff flesh. It was the first time Harry could get to _look _at Ron while naked. He stared his fill until Ron started shifting.

'Are you going to take them off?' Ron asked, nodding to the tights.

'Oh,' Harry mumbled and turned while he plonked down to take them off. After he threw them as far away as possible he slowly turned back around. Before he could feel self-conscious, however, Ron took swift action. He grabbed Harry's wrist and yanked the slightly smaller Gryffindor, falling back and letting Harry's body slide right back on top. They both groaned and made shocked noises deep in their throats.

'Oh, God, Ron,' Harry whispered, feeling every nerve tingling where his skin touched Ron's. His brain still wasn't processing the fact that he was lying stark naked on top of his best friend. Ron's hands grabbed his arse again and started guiding Harry's hips. 'Oh,' Harry blushed at the embarrassing noises he was making. Ron's cock was hard and heavy alongside his own. His brain decided to give up altogether. Harry's head was about to fall forward, but then Ron grabbed it again and they were kissing hard and heavy as before. Ron raised his knees, cradling Harry perfectly while the Boy Who Lived moaned and thrust erratically.

Skin slid more easily as they started to sweat. The room seemed stiflingly hot and their mouths panted against each other, delving inside after every breath. Curses were muttered, gods and goddesses invoked, and more than one famous wizard's balls were mentioned.

Finally they could take the heat and friction no longer, and spurted between them. Harry's head finally came down, his face in Ron's neck, and they lay still, apart from their heaving chests.

'Merlin's balls,' Harry swore. 'That was… brilliant.' With these words Harry began to realise that this might just be the beginning of something, something that could save him. He clung tightly to his best friend, hoping and praying that Ron wanted the same.

'Better than sleeping with a girl?' There was a noticeable gruffness in Ron's voice. Harry raised his head.

'I've never- Oh, shit. I've got to go.' Harry virtually jumped off Ron and searched out his clothes. He pulled them on as best he could and sprinted from the room.

'Shit,' Ron said softly.

xxx

When Ron finally dragged himself out of bed, got dressed (he transfigures the dress into a plain brown robe), and shuffled back to the Tower, he found Harry sitting on the couch in front of the fire. With Ginny. Everyone else was either still at the party, or off to bed. They were huddled together, Ginny in her nightgown. They were speaking very quietly, but stopped when Ron came in. Harry stared at him with wide eyes, while Ginny gave him an odd look Ron couldn't decipher. She rose from the couch and came towards her brother.

'The dress…?'

'Um, I'll transfigure it back tomorrow,' Ron mumbled, blushing. She nodded once and turned to go. 'Wait-'

'Go talk to Harry,' she interrupted, walking away. Ron watched her disappear up to the girls' dormitories. Ron's eyes drifted back to the couch. Harry's eyes were slightly nervous. Ron swallowed and approached the couch. 'So…'

'We broke up,' Harry blurted. Ron's eyebrows rose. 'She seemed- I think we both knew it was for the best. We,' Harry looked down at his lap, 'we weren't doing so good, to be honest. I think she suspected-… how I felt.' Ron sat down heavily beside his friend, the weight of Harry's statement dragging him down. Did this mean…? He looked at Harry, who was fiddling with his hands like a nervous child. Ron placed one hand over Harry's and green eyes looked up hopefully. Ron smiled.

Harry started to lean in, then hesitated, then seemed to find his courage again. Ron eagerly tilted his head to receive the kiss. Their lips fit perfectly against each other, softly and sweetly, for a long, silent moment. When they finally pulled apart they were sitting very close together, Ron's arms around his love.

Finally, Ron could reach Harry.


End file.
